Not just a Pretty Girl Dance Moms Fanfic
by LinkinParkSoldier
Summary: Kendall Vertes has an eating disorder. Will Abby lee Miller save her? Or does she have a secret of her own? Disclaimer - I do not own dance moms or any of the characters.


Hey everyone, I have decided to write another eating disorder centred fanfic but for dance moms! Don't worry I will be updating my first story alongside this new story!

Abby's POV:

I love Devotion to Dance competition, it's full of exceptionally talented dancers which all challenge my girls to improve. Kendall better nail her solo ' Natalie Wood' or she's going to regret it! I have to push Kendall because I know she has the potential to be as good as Maddie or even better!

"Next we have act 3A Natalie Wood"

I watch Kendall walk on stage and I can instantly tell something is wrong. She looks visibly pale and that's not the makeup...

Kendall's POV:

I can feel Abby's eyes on me as soon as I walk on stage. I make sure my feet are turned out and my face shows emotion. I feel really dizzy and tired but I have got to nail this routine! If I don't I will not get another solo and I can't handle it. For once I have got to prove I am not completely useless.

Abby's POV:

Kendall danced the best she has ever danced with me. The hyperextended legs, the turned out feet and the facial emotion. I have never been so impressed with her, but she looks funny. Kendall doesn't look well at all. I was just going to reach my for my programme that had dropped on the floor when Maddie bounds over to me and the mums.

"Quick Miss Abby, Kendall has fainted. Quick!"

I immediately jump up and head backstage with Jill. There I see Kendall slumped against the wall with a production manager talking to her. She looks a green colour now. Jill dashes over to her and hugs her.

" K, what's the matter? Do you feel sick or something? By the way your performance was great except for the stumble on reléve."

I can't actually believe Jill, her daughter really doesn't look well and she's critiquing her performance. Even I'm not as bad as to harass the children when they are clearly not feeling well.

I interrupt her. " Jill that's beside the point right now. Kendall are you alright? Come on let's get her to the dressing room". Me and Jill begin to manoeuvre Kendall to the dressing room. We sit her down in a chair, and the rest of the moms gather around her babbling.

" Look give Kendall a bit of space".

I pull my chair over next to her and Jill. Suddenly it occurs to me.

" Kendall, what did you have to eat at lunch?"

I look over at her and she looks at the floor.

" I had Pizza". I look around the room and see Mackenzie shake her head.

Mackenzie yells over to us " No you didn't Kendall! You told me you had a big breakfast and didn't want anything to eat."

I look back to Kendall and her face has flushed red." Shut up Mackenzie!"

"Kendall, when did you last eat?" I asked firmly. I need an answer.

She mutters under her breath " Thursday morning".

" Thursday morning!" I yell. " Kendall it's now Saturday afternoon. You haven't eaten in two days! Holly go get some food quick". Holly bolts out of the door following instructions for once. " Why Kendall?"

" I was focusing on my routine in my room, I didn't have time."

" Kendall I would rather, and I can't believe I'm saying this, second place in a competition than you not having anything to eat! Jill can I have a word outside NOW". Jill looks really embarrassed and follows me out of the room.

" What the hell are you playing at Jill? What kind of idiot doesn't notice their child hasn't eaten in two days. Bad Parenting!". I can feel my voice getting louder and louder but I am so frustrated. I never imagined Jill was so stupid.

" Abby, listen, Kendall is 12 , I thought she would be more than capable of getting her own meals!".

" Well she clearly isn't is she? Tell me you didn't have her trapped in her room rehearsing that solo so she would just win?"

" How dare you Abby! Of course I would never do that! She made a mistake and I will make sure it doesn't happen again".

" Good, let's see if she is okay now she has had some food!"

I walk in and Kendall is nibbling on a Pizza.

" Right moms, the group dance must go on. I will have to re-block the entire number".

Jill is glaring viciously at me. " Don't be so dramatic Abby, she can dance".

" Are you insane? She has nibbled the top of a pizza in 48 hours and you want me to put her back on stage? Look she still doesn't look well!"

" I will be fine Miss Abby honestly", Kendall grunts staggering to her feet.

" You don't look fine Kendall. I don't feel comfortable putting you in the dance when you are not well."

Suddenly our group dance is announced over the tannoy.

Before I know it Kendall has darted out of the door with the other girls.

10 minutes later...

The group dance was okay, but Kendall's extremely pale face stood out in a negative way. It was clear to everyone in that audience something was wrong with Kendall. The girls sit down on the stage waiting for the awards ceremony. I just want the ceremony over before Kendall collapses again.

The Cult~ First Place

Natalie Wood ~ First Place

As proud as I am of Kendall I'm really worried about her. I head out and give all of the girls a hug. As the mums disperse, I pull Kendall over.

" How are you feeling?".

" Fine, Miss Abby just a little tired that's all".

" Now don't you ever do that to yourself again over a competition dance. You go home tonight and eat a lot, I mean it! I will see you tomorrow." I give her a hug and head off towards Gianna.

Kendall's POV:

Oh my god that was so embarrassing. Everyone's eyes were on me. I bet they were all thinking " How can she go without food when she is that fat?". I can't believe Abby knows too, I'm surprised she even cares; I'm not one of her special dancers so why should she? I have got to be more careful now about losing weight.


End file.
